Red Hair to No Hair
by Murvine Taylor
Summary: This story is an epilogue to "Crazy Ponnie." Cat gets harassed for being bald, thus causing Jade to regret cutting off all of her hair.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the characters. They belong to Nickelodeon. **

**I am a non-fan of Victorious, but when I saw the episode "Crazy Ponnie," I felt bad for Cat when she became bald (even though it was played for laughs) and I wanted to write a story of how thing would have been like after the episode and before the other episodes after "Crazy Ponnie." This story also contains a theory on why Cat didn't appear bald in the post-"Crazy Ponnie" episodes. I hope you enjoy this fan fiction.**

* * *

><p>Red Hair to No Hair<p>

Cat came to school that morning, wearing a hat that said "HAT" on it. The reason she was wearing it was because Jade had cut off all of her hair the other day as revenge for unintentionally waxing off her eyebrows.

Cat was walking to her locker, until a mean preppy girl, behind her, snatched her hat right off.

"HEY EVERYONE!" the snob said aloud, "It's the girl with no hair!"

That's when a crowed came circling around Cat and they began to laugh at her.

"OMG! You're so ugly," said a girl, "Get the freak away from me."

"I would date you," a boy said to Cat, but in a snaky tone, "If you had hair."

The prep took a picture of Cat, with her phone and pushed her down. Tears then began to fill Cat's eyes. She got up and went to the bathroom, but accidently entered the boys' room.

A few boys came pouring out screaming, "Ahhh! There's a girl in there!"

One boy who had toilet paper on his shoe said, "Hey guys, wait up."

The prep then said, "Oh, I must tweet about this. I will say, 'A bald girl went into the boys' bathroom!'"

Cat then came out, suddenly realizing that she was in the wrong bathroom and entered the girls' room. She entered a stall and began to cry.

Five minutes later, Jade entered the bathroom and could hear Cat crying. She walked to the stall that Cat was in and started knocking.

"This stall is taken," Cat said.

"Cat, this is Jade," Jade said, "And I have something to say to you. Open up."

Cat opened the stall and saw that Jade had drew eyebrows on her face with an eyeliner pencil.

"Jade," said Cat, "Did you draw new eyebrows?"

"Yes, I did," Jade said, "Cat; I just want to tell you that I am sorry for cutting off all of your hair."

"Aww, Jade," Cat said, "You are my bestest friend. I could never stay mad at you and I am sorry I waxed off your eyebrows."

"I forgive you," Jade said, "Need a hug?"

Cat then started to hug Jade and Jade started to hug her. They did this for two minutes until Jade said, "Okay, can we please stop this."

"Oh sorry Jade," Cat said.

The two girls then walked out. When they got out, the crowd began to continue to make fun of Cat.

"Hey, Baldie," the prep said to Cat, "Your friend must be pretty embarrassed to be right beside you!"

Everyone began to laugh.

Jade then walked up to the crowd and said to them in an angry tone, "SHUT UP!" and everyone became deathly quiet. Jade then began to say, "That is my friend you are picking on. Yes she is bald, but that is because I am the one who cut off all of her hair and it was wrong of me to do that. Now pick on her again, and I will go psychotic on each and every one of you!"

She then gave everyone an icy stare and there was awkward silence, until the prep said, "OMG! That girl looks murderous. I think we better run."

That's when the whole crowd started to run away screaming and Cat picked up her hat, which the prep had dropped when she ran away.

After that, Robbie came into the hall with his puppet, Rex.

"What just happened?" he asked.

Jade then said, "Everyone was harassing Cat, but I scared them away."

Robbie then said, "Well I came to give Cat this." He reached into his bookbag and pulled out a wig that looked like Cat's old hair.

"You got me a wig?" Cat said enthusiastically.

"Yup," Robbie said handing Cat the wig, "Try it on."

Cat took the wig and put it on her head.

"Oh Robbie!" she exclaimed, "Thank you so much!"

Cat then gave Robbie a hug, "How could I ever repay you?" she said.

The rest of the day and week ran by smoothly. Cat was so grateful that Robbie gave her a wig to conceal her baldness and Robbie felt good knowing that he got Cat a wig.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading my story and let me know what you think. If you don't, then I will cut off all of your hair while you're asleep. Just kidding.<strong>


End file.
